The present invention relates to the field of kitchen utensils. The present invention is more particularly directed to brushes and scrubbers with sponges for washing dishes or other household articles.
Currently, there exists a number of handheld brushes and scrubbers on the market that are used primarily for washing dishes or other household articles and items. These existing brushes and scrubbers typically include a handle for holding the unit and a sponge with or without an abrasive pad for scrubbing and washing dirty dishes.
A problem or shortcoming exists in the case of existing dishwashing brushes and scrubbers in that when the unit is not in use in the hands of the user, it has to be placed on a resting surface such as on a surface of the kitchen sink, on the kitchen counter or on some other substantially flat surface. In those instances, one problem is that the sponge, brush, or scrubbing surface of the unit typically comes in contact with the surface on which it rests, and that causes the other undesirable dirty surface that contains germs, bacteria, or other dirty particles to come into contact with and be passed onto the sponge, brush or scrubbing surface.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for, and what was heretofore unavailable, a handheld brush, scrubber and/or sponge unit for use in washing dishes or other household objects is needed that is simple to use and that allows for placement of the unit at its base on a resting surface that can rock from side to side such that the unit can stand up on its own weight and avoid contact between the brush/scrubber/sponge portion and the resting surface, thereby preventing the passing of germs, bacteria or other dirty particles from between the resting surface and the brush/scrubber/sponge portion. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.